Deal with Death
by Psychodog
Summary: You all remember Lind L. Taylor? Not likely, but he was the man who pretended to be 'L? Well this is about him... and his final thoughts about the world.


_**The Death Deal**_

_I made a deal with L, and for it, I died by Kira. You must all remember me right? Lind L Taylor, the man who was set up to play as L? The man who's execution was never public? Yeah, that was me. I died but not before sending my unlucky farewells. _

_Psychodog's note: Lind L. Taylor was the one who "pretended" to be L. You all should remember him from the very beginning when L dared Kira? Well, personally I felt sorry for the guy so this fic is about him. Random, yes. Meaningless, no.  
_

_

* * *

Act I: A Deal to die for _

Interesting thing about fate. It's a word many people believe nowadays, the unlikely meeting of two people by coincidence. Everything ironic in this twisted world is said to be pulled by strings of fate. Whether it was two lovers who meet each other by chance, or that unlucky roll of a die, or possibly being a lucky bastard like Kira who received the gift to kill at his leisure. Well I'll say one thing, Fate hates me. That's right, it hates me with a passion. Everything from me being born to this world, all the way to my death. Everything. Everything is played around by fate. And you can also say fate was the one who killed me... but there was also one other.

Back to the beginning will you? Ok, so anyway...I won't waste my time telling you about my life story. No big deal, right? Who the hell in this world nowadays want to know the story of a dead guy? All you have to know is my name is Lind L. Taylor. Remember it well. I grew up like everyone else, went to school, college and what-not. I wasn't a super genius, and I wasn't totally famous. If I was, then you'd see me all over T.V, right? If I was someone important then everybody would know what happened to me. In shorter terms, I was a nobody. Nobody even knew about my death sentence.

One thing you should know about me, I'm sane... something not many criminals today are. I have some anger issues, a terrible vengeance mindset, and unstable... but aside from that, I'm pretty sane... and reasonable too. If you saw me down the street you couldn't even guess of all the things I did. You would only think I was a normal guy. A normal guy in his late 20's. I wasn't even Japanese, either. I don't know a word of japanese, I spoke English, that's it.

My crime was pretty bad. What I did was intentional, and also, caused more than one death. I was young too, I'm not a middle aged drunkard who ran over some guy on the street due to road rage, oh no. I wasn't even given life sentence in prison, funny thing really. I guess in society, my crime was considered atrocious. They set a date for me, and that day would be my last. All that time sitting in an isolated prison and surrounded by darkness. A man would go mad pretty quickly, you could say I was mad to begin with. I would say that it wasn't a matter of being insane. How do you define sane, anyway? See, when you do something as bad as I did and stuck in an isolated prison, you begin to question _**everything**_.

Only a few days till I'm sent to the chair. I was caught by a guy named 'L'. What kind of alias is that? A bigger question is what in the world did the L stand for, anyway? During my days in isolation I heard news about murders... murders of criminals by some freak by the name of Kira. I'll tell you one thing... I was mad. I was outraged. Over and Over I began to think to myself. _What a lucky bastard... he's killing off humans like animals._ Well, I don't know if you'd consider us criminals human... but some fool was trying to play god.

Oh how I raged. Even when he killed people in other countries I raged... He was gaining praise. Though not many people admit it, but they do. They praise him for killing, for something I'm sent to death for! The only thing that protected me from turning out like all the other criminals is that no one knew who I am. Who's to judge what is righteous? Who's to judge on sanity? At first I thought this Kira thing was all a coincidence... I mean criminals dying? Didn't seem all that bad, I mean in prison we don't got luxurious rooms and fine cuisine. It's like a zoo. No surprise if we die, but from heart attacks? Maybe God was bringing upon his 'divine justice'.

How do I know about this? Oppurtunity came knocking. Ironically the same man who caught me, just might be the man who can break me out. It's fate. 'L' informed me about this so called Kira... we made a deal. He was impressively intelligent. The guy gave me a proposal... I was to be his double on T.V. To prove his hunch, I had nothing better to do right? I was going to die on that very same day... If I pull it off I might be allowed to live just a bit longer. I'm not that desperate to live... but when your this close to death, you just can't help but desire life. And think it this way... would you rather go to the electric chair? Or die from a heart attack. No brainer, right?

So with a smile, I took the deal. I hated this Kira even more than I hate L. Actually, L was the one who would free me from here, so I was for once greatful. Fate just loves to toy with me. Another interesting tidbit, L was the most brilliant genius... he may look like a slob, but not everyone was perfect. I was only surprised that someone so young and awkward was the one who caught me. His hair was wild, his eyes almost looked as if he never saw the sun... let alone it seemed to be always calculating. His clothes were a mess, a large white shirt with baggy blue jeans that made his thin, frail body look like that of a skeleton. He sat in a hunched position, his knees trapped against his upper body... his skin pale. If you compared us, we would look very similar. Except I might look more civilized, and healthy too despite the fact that I was a condemned prisoner on the deathrow.

On that day I was dressed up in a suit. My messy hair was combed neatly, and I looked like a refined professional. I was a more convincing 'L' than the actual person. Ironic, isn't it? I was to memorize what 'L' was going to say while he translated it to japanese through a speaker. It was perfect, I'm a terribley good at acting... so with a stern face I recited them slowly.

Well you can guess what happened after that... I died that day, precisely at that moment. I bet even L was shocked. Kira did me in, but honestly I was quite thrilled. It won't be long until Kira is caught... like they say if you get to close to the sun, you will get burned. In other words, play god and in return god will screw you over like a sucker. But there was something interesting about my death... I realized two things. One was that Fate brought upon my death, Kira was the one who delivered it. The second thing is... how funny that a no-name criminal who was condemned on the deathrow was shown public. Sure, I was killed...

but I left my mark didn't I? I'll tell you one thing, it was a real thrill.

Also, don't forget. Kira, or should I say Raito(Light) Yagami was a total sucker for it. That punk plays god, and he just got burned.

* * *

Interesting story. Oh well, this is how I portrayed the final moments of Lind L. Taylor. Too bad he was just a one instance character, but he was interesting all the same, wouldn't you agree?  



End file.
